Souviens toi de nous
by Yunny-Chan
Summary: [One-Shot] Cela fait trois ans que la guerre est finie, les quatre G-Boys vont partir a la recherche de Quatre qui a disparu, mais quelle surprise les attend quand ils vont le retrouver?


**SOUVIENS TOI DE NOUS**

Auteur: Yunny-Chan

Base: Gundam wing

Genre : Yaoi, Song fic et euh ben je sais pas encore la suite ^^° 

Couple : Le dit ou le dit pas ? Tel est la question ^^

Dislaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ainsi que la chanson de Francis Cabrel ne m'appartiennent pas a mon grand regret T__T

*****

****

**_Quelque fois au fond de ma mémoire.  
Il m'arrive de te revoir.  
Juste à mes côtés.  
Derrière nous dix huit ans à peine._**

****

Cela fait trois ans que la guerre est finie…La guerre…Créer par l'Homme pour l'Homme, pour son égoïsme et on qui n'a que des excuses futiles, qui n'ont aucunes raisons d'être.

Trois ans, le temps passe quand même vite, nous avions quinze ans et j'ai l'impression que c'était hier, nos combats, nos coups durs, nos instants, nous étions dans un monde d'adulte mais nous étions quand même des enfants qui la nuit avaient besoin d'être réconforté.

Trois ans…Trois ans…Cela me semble si lointain, tant d'années sans t'avoir vu…Sans avoir vu le sourire éclatant sur ton visage d'ange.

C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, en cette journée de printemps, nous quatre, Heero, Duo, Trowa et Wufei, nous avons décidé de venir te voir, sur L4.  D'après les recherches d'Heero, tu n'as plus quitté ta demeure et tu t'es retiré rapidement de la politique une fois que tout fut réglé au niveau des rapports entre la Terre et les Colonies.

En ce moment même, nous sommes dans la navette pour ta colonie, la Winner Corp s'est agrandit, et maintenant, partout sur Terre et les Colonies, la Winner Corp est devenue une entreprise vitale pour tous. Elle fait en sorte que les gens aient du travail, de quoi nourrir leur famille et vivre. Ton entreprise est là, mais pas toi. Toi tu as entièrement disparu du monde, tu n'as donné aucunes nouvelles…Rien du tout…Es-tu seulement en vie ? Et si oui, pourquoi nous as-tu quitté comme ça ? Sans aucune explication.

**_Et devant les immenses plaines  
De l'éternit  
On avait l'eau des cascades  
Et des lits d'herbe mouillée  
J'écrivais des ballades  
Pour te réchauffer_**

Nous avons enfin atterris sur L4 et nous sommes désormais devant ta maison, ou plutôt devant ton manoir, c'est sombre, triste et…noir. Cela ne te ressemble pas, non pas du tout…Qu'est-ce qui a pu ce passé en trois ans ? Je me le demande et je pense que les autres aussi.

On sonne à la porte et une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année nous ouvre la porte.

"Que voulez vous ?"

"Nous souhaiterions voir Quatre, est-il ici ?"Demande Wufei

"Euh…Oui, mais je ne pense pas que vous pouvez le voir

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que…"

"MARIA !"

Une jeune femme d'environ trente ans apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte, son visage était sévère et ses yeux ainsi que ses cheveux et sombres.

"Qui etes vous ?" Demanda-t-elle

"Nous sommes des amis de Quatre"

A ces mots, la jeune femme adoucit son regard et nous laissa entrer. L'intérieur du manoir était sobre et très sombre, l'intérieur comme l'extérieur. 

Quatre que se passe-t-il ?

  
**_Ouh, souviens-toi de nous  
Toi qui t'es envol  
Ouh, souviens-toi de nous  
Dans ton palais dor_**

**_Et dis-moi s'il se passe autant de choses  
Dans ton palais de marbre rose  
Ta plage privée_**

Elle nous emmène dans un salon et nous fait nous asseoir sur des fauteuils de cuirs noirs. Elle se présente comme était l'une des sœurs de Quatre, elle s'appelle Maya. Elle ne nous dit pas ce qu'il se passe avec lui et prend bien soin d'éviter de parler de lui, restant très vague, nous disant juste deux trois raisons plus ou moins valable sur les pourquoi de son départ.

Je veux savoir, je veux connaître la vérité alors pendant qu'elle parlait, je la coupe en disant froidement

"Où est-il ?"

"…"

"S'il vous plait, je…j'ai besoin de le voir"

Mon regard se fais suppliant, il me manque trop, j'ai besoin de son éclat pour continuer a vivre. Les souvenirs, c'est bien mais je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, il me le faut…

**_Est-ce que tu entends le chant des cascades  
Autour de tes miroirs de jade  
Où tout ferme à cl  
Mais rappelle-toi les orages  
Quand nos cheveux s'emmêlaient  
Sous les grands arbres sauvages  
Où l'on s'abritait_**

Elle soupira résigner. Elle s'asseya et pendant de longues minutes, le silence s'installa. 

A plusieurs reprises, pendant ce laps de temps, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Il inspira profondément comme pour ce donner du courage et se leva pour se diriger vers la fenêtre observant son pale reflet sur la vitre.

Elle se tourna vers nous et sortit de la pièce en nous faisant signe de la suivre.

Quatre…Je vais bientôt te revoir…

  
**_Ouh, souviens-toi de nous  
Toi qui t'es envol  
Ouh, souviens-toi de nous  
Dans ton palais doré._**

Nous arrivons devant un grande porte en verre, nous pouvons voir au travers un splendide jardin aux herbes hautes et a la multitude d'espèce de fleur…Quatre a toujours aimé la nature…

Soudain j'aperçois une petite silhouette a quelques mètres de la. Au moment où j'allais la rejoindre la main de Maya me retient, je la regarde d'un air accusateur 

"J'ai quelque chose d'important a vous dire"

Nous la regardons tous perplexe et anxieux quant a la suite de ces paroles qui ne présagent rien de bon.

"Quatre…Quatre est très malade"

Je sens mon cœur se serré, malade ? Quatre est malade ? C'est sûrement dû a son empathie, déjà avant a cause de cela il était malade alors pourquoi ce ne serait pas ça ? Pourquoi le triste regard que me lance Maya me confirme que ce n'est pas ça ?

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?"

"C'est une maladie incurable et très rare, il ne reconnaît plus personne et agit comme un enfant ou du moins, comme l'enfant qu'il aurait dû être."

Je regarde par la fenêtre et je vois encore cette fine silhouette floue qui virevolte a travers les fleurs. Qu'importe qu'il soit malade ou non, je dois le voir, lui parler, revoir son sourire, même si il ne me reconnaît pas. Je dois l'avoir a mes côtés.

****

**_Mais quelquefois au fond de ta Rolls noire.  
Il m'arrive de te revoir.  
Ils sont tous à tes pieds.  
Je sais qu'ils se battent pour te plaire.  
Mais tu ne les aperçois qu'au travers.  
De tes verres fumés, fumés._**

****

J'ouvre la porte vitrée, et je sors, je vais le rejoindre. Quand j'arrive a ses côtés, il s'amuse de la caresse du vent sur sa peau, je pose ma main sur son épaule et il se tourne vers moi. Quand ses yeux azurs croisèrent mes améthystes, je me suis senti défaillirent, ces yeux étaient si heureux, si innocents…

"Quatre ?"

"Oui ?"

Sa voix, sa si jolie voix, je l'avais presque oublié. Pouvoir la réentendre a nouveau c'est comme entendre celle des anges, c'est un cadeau du ciel.

"Je suis Duo Maxwell"

Il me regarde souriant encore plus qu'auparavant 

"Je sais " Me dit-il

Je le regarde surprit, je ne comprend pas, sa sœur vient de nous dire qu'il ne se souvenait pas des gens qu'il avait connu alors comment

"Tu me reconnais ?" 

"Oui mais ton nom n'est pas Duo Maxwell, je ne t'appelle pas comme ça"

"Alors, Qui suis-je ?" Demandais-je impatient de connaître la suite de son discours

Je le vois marchait un petit peu vers le soleil couchant, il se tourne, un sourire comme je ne lui en ais jamais vu sur ces lèvres groseilles, un sourire qui rend le soleil pale par rapport a ce que j'ai devant les yeux

"Toi ? Tu es celui que j'aime…"

**_Ouh_****_, souviens-toi de nous.  
Toi qui t'es envolé.  
Ouh, souviens-toi de nous.  
Dans ton palais doré.  
Ouh, souviens-toi de nous.  
Toi qui t'es envolé.  
Ouh, souviens-toi de nous.  
Sinon tu vas tomber._**

****

**Fin**

Et voilou une ch'tite fic de finie, j'espere quelle vous a plu, si c'est le cas (ou même si ça ne l'ais pas) laissez une pitite review siouplé. 


End file.
